


Какой соус вкуснее, Дерек?

by Akashaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Food Porn, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Werewolf Culture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashaa/pseuds/Akashaa
Summary: У стаи мирные деньки. Они все вместе заезжают в Макдональдс. Дерек голоден, а Стайлз немножко рассеян.





	Какой соус вкуснее, Дерек?

**Author's Note:**

> обложка https://yadi.sk/i/nsWOTjPrrpwEqQ

У стаи настали мирные деньки. Погода шепчет о временном затишье в магическом мире небольшого городка Бейкон Хиллс. Все вместе они заруливают в Макдональдс просто для того, чтобы посидеть и поболтать где-то помимо лофта, воздух которого такой же тяжелый, как и характер его владельца. Их дружная разношерстно-сверхъестественная тусовка толпится возле стендов, вполне мирно, без зубов и когтей, споря о том, что каждый будет себе заказывать. Уровень подколок быстро взлетает до максимума, и они больше мешают друг другу, чем определяются с заказом.

Через четверть часа лицо единственного кассира чисто физически больше не может излучать дружелюбие и желание угодить. Он внутренне проклинает свою идею дать отгул напарнику, чтобы заработать побольше чаевых в выходные.

— Еще немного и, кажется, мы узнаем истинную сущность кассира. Потому что он вот-вот выйдет из себя, — тихо шепчет лучшему другу миролюбивый Скотт.

— Ооо, надеюсь, это будет не жаба-перевертыш. Такая, в сальных прыщах… — Стайлз слету подхватывает мысль. — «Ваш за-квааазз принят».

Скотт скромно смеется, на что Стайлз самодовольно улыбается, пока не ловит мимолетный, неопределимый никакими сканерами мира взгляд Дерека. Тот брутальной статуей стоит поодаль, всем своим видом показывая непричастность ко всему происходящему. Такие взгляды последнее время не редкость, но Стайлз уже все обдумал, как сумел, решив, что если хмуроволку не нравится его юмор, то он может катиться на своем прекрасном камаро в за… кат! Зануда.

Стайлз все-таки не может сдержаться и посылает Дереку кислый взгляд. В ответ после изогнутой брови следует такое мстительное выражение лица, что Стайлз на секунду паникует, что не может укрыться на его подвижном на эмоции лице. Альфа победно ухмыляется и демонстративно переходит в состояние «игнор».

«Вот же зараза…» — досадливо поджимает губы Стайлз и относит свой заказ на один из столов.

А все началось с того раза, когда Стайлзу исполосовали бок когти очередной неведомой зверюшки, обожающей печень девственников, за которой вся стая носилась по полям да лугам вот уже вторую неделю. Тогда он и решил выманить ее на живца, которым, вопреки уговорам друзей и здравому смыслу, выступил он сам, собственной дерганной персоной.  
План был прост и гениален, чудище клюнуло и было схвачено, и все бы прошло без происшествий, если бы сам гений не подошел поглазеть на дело рук своих, да еще ослушался хмуроволка, рычавшего ему оставаться на месте. На что Стилински лишь издевательски вскинул брови, смело шагая вперед, все свое мало-сконцентрированное внимание уделяя только Дереку, чем и воспользовалась верткая гадина, зацепив лапищей с острыми, как бритва, когтями его бок.

А после альфа орал так, что его бет буквально стелило к земле, а Стайлза припечатало к дереву. Но уже не голосом, а самим Дереком. Удобно ему, мохнатому, орать, когда жертва надежно придавлена и никуда не денется? Должного впечатления рык не принес, ошалевший от адреналина Стайлз только жмурился и хихикал, пока не глянул на себя вниз со словами: «Ух, кровушки-то сколько! То, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее!» — и не уплыл в обморок прямиком в надежные сильные руки альфы. Вот с тех пор и началась эта странная игра в гляделки.

Ну что Хейл ему может сделать, по сути? Необходимость работать вместе, или, точнее, искать способы к выживанию, примирила их с существованием друг друга. Угрозы разодрать горло и затертый о стены затылок уже в прошлом. Это и тогда не могло по-настоящему испугать Стайлза, скорее, заставляло слегка трепетать нечто в районе диафрагмы, расходясь мурашками по спине, что всегда толкало Стилински на необдуманные слова и поступки. Ну как тут можно остаться равнодушным, когда хмурая морда стряхивает свой напускной пофигизм и рычит тебе в лицо? А если еще какое-то время продолжать нарываться или болтать без умолку, рык усиливался. Стайлз восторженно замирал в такие моменты. Дерек определенно волновал его, но не волновало почему. Не иначе СДВГ так шалит, а может, побочка от аддерала, или Луна в Сатурне. Да не плевать ли?

Стайлз идет за дополнительной стопкой салфеток. Ну да, ему часто намекают на его не очень аккуратную манеру еды, и он даже согласен с этим. Он только не понимает, как можно зацикливаться на манерах, когда столько всего нужно рассказать друзьям и перетереть это хорошенько. Да и когда они в последний раз нормально ели? Вечно бегут спасать кого-то или, наоборот, убегают от опасности.

Когда он оборачивается, видит Дерека, лениво берущего фри из большой порции на своем подносе! Стайлз два раза смаргивает, перебирая в памяти свой заказ: большая порция фри, стандартная порция фри (он подросток, и его утомленная опасностью физиология требует еды и побольше, его не в чем винить), большая кола и три набора соуса, как он любит. Все верно, это его еду поедает наглый альфа.

Стайлз закипает, как чайник. Сначала разогревается, вспоминая все эти взгляды, затем идет мелкими бульками, пытаясь понять: какого черта? А потом Дерек открывает все три контейнера с соусами и по-хозяйски засовывает туда обожаемую Стайлзом, еще горячую картошку фри! Это просто невыносимо, и Стайлз срывается с места.

Он вмиг плюхается на стул напротив Дерека, загребает пальцами горсть картошки и жадно запихивает ее в рот. Он отвоюет у хмуроволка свою еду! Он ее честно заработал, между прочим, в отличие от Хейла с его зарытым в лесу под кусточком или где еще наследством.

Скотт за соседним столом поднимает вверх руку, пытаясь что-то сказать, но так и замирает с открытым ртом. Лицо Эрики вытягивается от удивления, кудряшка Айзек застывает в немом ужасе, и даже Бойд… а, нет, показалось, тот непробиваемый, как обычно.

Дерек приподнимает брови и даже выпускает трубочку из своих влажных и, должно быть, сладких от колы губ. Бррр, Стайлза не проведут эти вот волчьи феромоны. Стайлз будет бороться до последнего.

Гипнотизирует оборотня своим прищуренным взглядом, а сам шустро зажимает пальцами обеих рук ломтики картошки и, погружая поочередно в разные соусы, тащит в рот. Его пальцы все уляпаны в сырном и кисло-сладком, и он поочередно облизывает их, пристально смотря в оливковые глаза. Где-то на подсознании Стайлз ликует — на Дерека подействовал его злой взгляд, вон как заходили желваки на его висках, и зрачок затопил радужку, да так, что даже если она и полыхнет алым, будет едва заметно.

За соседними столами усиленно ерзают и что-то роняют. Скотт чем-то давится и надрывно кашляет. Стайлз игнорит, у него битва за еду в самом разгаре, и в игре-переглядке он выигрывает, ведь Хейл пялится все больше на картошку, что с большой скоростью исчезает у Стайлза во рту. Он провожает глазами весь путь «пальцы-соус-рот». Голодный, наверное.

У Дерека дергается кадык, и он тянет руку за стаканом. Но Стайлз и тут опережает. Выхватывает первый и присасывается к трубочке настолько долго, насколько позволяет его дыхалка.

«Какой же офигенный спрайт, особенно после порции картошки! Стоп, спрайт? СПРАЙТ!»

— Идиот…

Дерек встает, зло кидает смятую салфетку на стол и направляется на выход. На столе за его спиной Стайлз видит одиноко стоящий поднос с абсолютно идентичным набором еды. Его, Стайлза Стилински — рассеянного идиота, еды.

«ПИЗДЕЦ!»

Выходит, Стайлз только что нагло и беспардонно сожрал еду Дерека Хейла! Супер-брутального и сурового альфы! А тот и слова не сказал? Что происходит вообще?

Стайлз переводит удивленный взгляд на присутствующих, и у них на лица набегает странная тень. Друзья опускают глаза на столы перед собой, а волчата отворачиваются в окно. И только Бойд (как же он достал, честное слово!) невозмутимо перемалывает пудовой челюстью свой трехэтажный бургер. Стайлз уверен, разорви Дерек его на части прямо тут, у Бойда даже скорость жевания не изменилась бы.

Но поскольку Стайлз все еще жив, надо попробовать извиниться. Он подрывается за Хейлом следом, по инерции запихивая пару длинных фри в рот.

Он выскальзывает за дверь и не успевает сделать и пары шагов, как уже вжат сильным телом в стену забегаловки, и что-то коротит в его мозгу:

— Прифет. Дафно не виделиф. Как фам?

Хейл зависает на этом рте, терзающем последнюю картошку фри. Он голоден, во всех смыслах, и виноват в этом этот безбашенный, много пиздящий и отбитый на всю голову подросток с бледной кожей, щедро обсыпанной мелкими родинками. И проблем с ним так много, что Дерек уже реально задолбался. Устал волноваться за придурка, непонятно в кого уродившегося таким наивным, выбешивающим и притягательным одновременно.

— Я, типа, изфиняюсь, — шепелявит Стайлз, стараясь языком удержать фри от падения.

Хейл закатывает глаза. Ну невозможный пацан. А потом принимается за картошку с другой стороны. Ему мало, и он по-хозяйски засовывает язык в такой сладкий после соуса рот, проходится по нёбу и кромкам зубов, проверяя всё, будто там мог спрятаться последний кусочек. Старательно вылизывает тонкие губы. Вкусно так, что хочется рычать, но катастрофически мало.

— Не ешь меня. Я же извинился, — пытается отдышаться Стилински.

— Не суетись. Вернись, попроси завернуть с собой, убедись, что соусы тоже упакуют. И садись в машину.

— Зачем? — не может осилить мысль всезнайка Стайлз.

— Я должен выяснить, какой соус вкуснее.

— Аааа ээ?

— Это не убьет тебя, зато сделает сильнее. Иди! — сверкает своими алыми глазами Дерек и даже толкает Стайлза в сторону двери.

***

Стайлз лежит на столе лофта, столешница холодит его обнаженную спину. Дерек, нависая над ним, терзает его рот сырным соусом и своим невозможно горячим языком. Стайлз пытается возражать, что-то говорит, но стоит огрубевшей широкой ладони сжать его пах, тут же забывает весь свой протест. Кто в своем уме откажется от того, о чем даже боялся мечтать? Точно не он.

Кисло-сладкий соус капает на соски, и Стайлз обкусывает и без того припухшие губы, но так он хотя бы сдерживает позорный скулеж, который рвется наружу, стоит влажному языку широко мазнуть по груди…

Красивые смуглые пальцы ловко расстегивают молнию на штанах.

— Эй, Дерек, ты же не собираешься…

Острый клык протыкает фольгу на последнем брикете.

— Очередь барбекю, Стайлз… — с раскатистым переливом мурлычет Хейл.

Стайлза бросает в жар от этого жутко сексуального голоса и от шикарного обнаженного торса перед глазами, и он все же не выдерживает и протяжно стонет… Ему так хорошо, что он растворяется в наслаждении. Вот как, оказывается, звучит увлеченный делом Дерек. Ради такого определенно стоит выдержать и рычание, и все эти странные взгляды. Ведь все это делает только сильнее.


End file.
